Red Strings of Fate
by SaberMawi and FairyGomi
Summary: Two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. HikaruXOC and KaoruXOC.
1. Prologue

_**Proulouge:**_

_For the First Time , Kaoru was left alone. He was actually Lost. He , Kaoru who was always with his Brothe was Lost. Because of a Single Rose that held a Small Red Thread tied around it. _

_He looked around , desperately looking for his Mother or Better , He's Brother. "Hikaru!" He called , looking around. He looked down as He was about to tear up a Meek voice called him._

_"E-Excuse Me... Are you... looking for some?"_

_Hikaru looked around , trying to find his little Brother. He actually lost him , He felt like hitting himself for being so careless and looking down on a Lily with a Red Thread around it , He was actually curious back then now... He blamed the Flower , It was Childish but still... He lost his Brother because of it._

_He grunted in disaproval , He now lost his Mother too , This was probably the Worst day of his life. _

_"Hey~! You need some help?" A Girlish loud voice called._

_Kaoru turned to see a Girl with Short Black Hair in Two High Pigtails with her dark blue eyes looking at him. She was wearing a Short Blue Dress with White Flowers around. _

_Kaoru being himself , He ignored her. _

_"I-If y-y-your looking for someone who looked like you... He's on the Right side of the Park..." She shuttured and imedietly ran away with a blush on her cheeks. _

_Kaoru was shock , How did she know? She probably Saw Kaoru and Imedietly ran to the Direction where he's brother was._

_"Go Away." Hikaru said bluntly as He looked away from the Girl who called him. She had Short Black Hair and Light Blue Eyes , She was wearing a plain red dress._

_She huffed childishly. "Fine! If you're finding someone then I saw someone looked like you on the Left side of the Park!" She stomped away from him._

_He's eyes narrowed , How did She knew?_

_Thinking it was True and it Probably was , He ran to find his Brother._

_When He was half way they're , He got hit by the face of the one who looks like Him. KAORU!_

_"KAORU!" He hugged his Brother._

_"HIKARU!" Kaoru hugged him back._

_Let's See how this Story , Starts?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**G/N: HEYY! Remember when I said I was going to write a High-School Fic? And I did! Me and Mawi had fallen interest with Ouran High School Host Club~! KYA! I FELL IN Love with the Kaoru and Hikaru~ and I decided to add one OC for Mariane. **_

_**Me: Im may not be going through the Story... So some lines might be wrong. Well it is Fanfiction.**_

_**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Name (last, first): Mikazuki , Yuroko (Night Child of the New Moon)**_

_**Nickname(s): Yuro-chan.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Species: Human **_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Sexual Orientation: Straight.**_

_**Birthday: October 27**_

_**About Him/Her**_

_**Personality: Prideful , Quite , Calm , Collected , Scary when angered and relatively can have some sick twisted humor and somewhat intelligent and leaderish and graceful and caring.**_

_**Like(s): Books , quite places , Material Arts , Weapons , writting.**_

_**Dislike(s): Loud People , Being ordered around , Being woken up in weekends.**_

_**Hobbies: Reading , Training , Writting Stories/Novels/Qoutes.**_

_**Dreams and Talents**_

_**Ambition/Life-long Dream: To become a Famous Writer One day.**_

_**Occupation/Job: Maid at Ouran High School Host Club.**_

_**Enemies: **_

_**Ouran High School Host Club Information**_

_**Do you go to Ouran Academy?: Yes.**_

_**Are you a part of any clubs? If so, which one?: Reading Club, Writting Club , Kendo Club , Material Arts Club and Maybe the Host Club (As a Maid)**_

_**Do you have any knowledge of the Host Club? Are you a part of it?: Yes and Maybe.**_

_**Class: Grade 10 , Class A.**_

_**Favorite Subject: History.**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Math.**_

_**Status [wealthy, poor, etc.]: Like Haruhi , Relatively Poor or to say; A Middle Class.**_

_**Looks and Appearance**_

_**Body Type/Looks: Slender and Petite , Ivory skin with Black Breast-lenght Hair and Grey Blue Sharp yet wide eyes with large Eye-lashes and Pale Pink lips.**_

_**Blood Type: AB.**_

_**Height: 5'1**_

_**Weight: 43kg**_

_**Outfit(s): Female Version of the Ouran High School's Male Uniform. Red-Halter Neck Short Dress that reaches to her tighs , A Red Belt , A Long Sleve Christmas Jacket with Matching Boots (Christmas). A Strapless White Dress with Black High-heals and Long White Gloves (Dance Party). A Blue Bikini Top with White Shorts (Beach or Pool). A Plain Light blue dress with orange slippers (Casual Clothes). A White striped Tank-top with a White Skirt and Black leggings that reaches to her knees with White Boots (Usual Clothes). A Long Traditional Kimono that hungs to her curves with Tigh-high White Socks and Brown Japanese Slippers with a Blue Fan (Kimono).**_

_**Accessories: A Flower Styled with traditional white chopsticks with her Kimono. Her Rectangled Yellow Rimmed Glasses.**_

_**Makeup: She wears Blue Eye Shadows with everything (Exclude her School Uniform , Casual or Usual Clothes).**_

_**Hairstyle(s): A Traditional Japanese Bun (with her Kimono). Two Front Low Ponytails (Usual Hair Style). **_

_**Extra Information**_

_**Theme Song/Quote: "Life is a train of moods like a string of beads; and as we pass through them they prove to be many colored lenses, which paint the world their own hue, and each shows us only what lies in its own focus."**_

_**Favorite Food(s): Any Kind of Sushi.**_

_**Favorite Color(s): White , Black , Dark Blue.**_

_**Favorite Number(s): 7 an 27.**_

_**Favorite Season(s): Spring , Winter , Fall.**_

_**Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas.**_

_**Name (last, first): Niji , Teruko. (Sunshine Child of the Rainbow)**_

_**Nickname(s): Teru-chan. **_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Species: Human.**_

_**Gender: Female.**_

_**Sexual Orientation: Straight.**_

_**Birthday: August 27.**_

_**About Him/Her**_

_**Personality: Generous , Punkish , Tomboy , Hot-headed and maybe Cheerful , Brave , blunt too and really oblvious.**_

_**Like(s): Art , Music , Material Arts.**_

_**Dislike(s): People who either disturb her or annoy her , Twincest or Atleast that what she shows.**_

_**Hobbies: Drawing , Painting , Singing , Playing Instrument and Training.**_

_**Dreams and Talents**_

_**Ambition/Life-long Dream: To be a Famous Artist (Similar to Yuroko's)**_

_**Occupation/Job: Currently a Maid at Ouran Host Club.**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club Information**_

_**Do you go to Ouran Academy?: Yes**_

_**Are you a part of any clubs? If so, which one?: Art and Music Club , Material Arts Club and Maybe Ouran Host Club (As a Maid like Yuroko).**_

_**Do you have any knowledge of the Host Club? Are you a part of it?: Yes and Maybe.**_

_**Class: Grade 10 , Class A.**_

_**Favorite Subject: Art.**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Math.**_

_**Status [wealthy, poor, etc.]: Poor or to say; Middle Class.**_

_**Looks and Appearance**_

_**Body Type/Looks: Slim Body with Ivory Skin and petite , She had Shoulder-lenght black hair and bright blue eyes and Pink Pale Lips.**_

_**Blood Type: B.**_

_**Height: 5'1.2**_

_**Weight: 44kg.**_

_**Outfit(s): Ouran High School Male Uniform (Female Version). A Short Long Sleve Dark Kimono that went past her tighs with a Pale Brown Fan, White-tigh-high Socks with Green Japanese Slippers (Kimono). Off Shoulder Blue Christmas Dress with a White Belt and a Red Ribbon on the Middle , White Gloves and Fuzzy Blue Boots (Christmas). A White Long dress with Black High-heels and White Gloves (Dance Party). A White and Red Bikini Top with a Red Towel Wrapped around her hips , Blue Slippers. A Green Tank-top and Black Jeans with Brown Boots (Casual). A Blue and White Dress that reaches past her tighs with Black Shorts that went passer than the dress underneat with Black boots that went lower to her knees (Usual).**_

_**Makeup: Green Eye-shadow with everything execpt her Usual , Casual and etc.**_

_**Hairstyle(s): A Traditional Bun like Yuroko's but with a White Flower design instead of a Red One. Her Hair was in Shoulder lenght and perfectly straight.**_

_**Extra Information**_

_**Theme Song/Quote: "We grow great by dreams. All big men are dreamers. They see things in the soft haze of a spring day or in the red fire of a long winter's evening. Some of us let our dreams die, but others nourish and protect them, nurse them through bad days till they bring them to sunshine and light."**_

_**Favorite Food(s): Any kind of Fast Food.**_

_**Favorite Color(s): Red , Yellow , White and Black.**_

_**Favorite Number(s): 7 and 27.**_

_**Favorite Season(s): Fall , Summer and Winter.**_

_**Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With Yuroko. Yuroko's POV.**_

"Tell Mommy about your First Day , Dear~!" The Cherry voice of my Cheerful Mom called as she waved goodbye to me , I wave back lazily and walked to my New School , Ouran High School.

Yes I knew it was Rich Kid's School , I wouldn't go if it weren't for Mom forcing me to Go by threathening me to make my closet full of _Pink. _I sighed as I walked , surprisingly Mom afford the School's Uniform thought It was for Males but Female Version. I've seen the Girl's uniforms , It was _Hideous _Yellow dress. No offence but I Hate those kind of thngs people call dresses. Thank God that Mom felt the same way and imedietly talked to the principal who happily agree to the agreements which surprised me.

I sighed as I looked around , looking for another Girl with Black hair and found one , I waved my hand up calling. "Oi! Teruko!"

Said Girl whirled and found , She walked over to me happily and greeted. "Ohayou~! Yuro-chan~!" She noticed what I was wearing and grinned. "You wore the Male Uniform in Female Version , too?" She too? Well that's not surprsing sense she held fashion senses as my mom does.

"Yeah." I answered. "Come on , Were gonna be late." I said as I dragged the Girl with me to School. Ignoring the questioning , Curious or confused glances sent on our way.

I sighed.

_"This is going to be a looong day... I could just feel it."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**- Several Minutes Later - Third POV - (G/N: Oh Yeah! *snaps fingers* I forgot 'bout Haruhi~! But Sorry to Haruhi Fans but Haruhi's not gonna be in this Story... Sorry~!)**_

Laughter , Whispers and Talking was heard outside the Class Room A. Yuroko twitched , _"Yup , Like I said before... This is going to be a Long Day." _

While Teruko was nervous , She , Teruko Niji; The Great Material Artist besides Yuroko is f_rinkin' nervous_. She shooked her head , furiousily. _" NO way! Im not going to be Nervous! Im the Brave Teruko for piti's sake! And Besides! I have Yuro-chan- Woah! Im not going to Admit that! That's just , Not Me." _

"SILENCE!" A Stern Voice , probably the Teacher Shouted. Satisfied with the silence , She spoke. "Alright Class , Today we have Two new Students Today , You Two May Come in; Mikazuki-san , Niji-san."

The Two took deep breaths , As they nodded each other. Yuroko grabbed the handle and opened the door , walking in. Yuroko had to silently admit , She was Nervous and She can tell that Teruko was way nervous than her.

Yuroko and Teruko bowed. "Im Mikazuki , Yuroko. It please to meet you all." She nodded. "The Names; Niji , Teruko. It nice to meet you all." _"Not." "Definitely Not." _They both Silently added.

The Students stared at them , wondering how did they got into a Female Version of the Male Uniform , thinking they're rich , They shrugged it off.

" Right then , Mikazuki-san , Niji-san. You may sit next to the Twins , Boys please raise your hands." The Two Girls nodded as the Twins who they're going to sit , raised they're hands in unison with a mischievious glint in their eyes. Yuroko suddenly began to be wary as she walked gracefully with Teruko following her, Heres How they Sat.

**Twin 1 - Teruko - Twin 2 - Yuroko.**

"Alright , Let's Start the Class. Please open your Books and turned to Page-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- After Three Days later - **

The Two girls walked around , quite impaitent and angry. Yuroko pushed her glasses up as she sighed. "If they don't feel like studying , Why can't they just go home?" She asked , irritated.

Teruko nodded in agreement , grunting with a tick mark on her head. "I know, There are _Four_ Libraries in this School , But why is it so Noisy Everywhere?"

"Let's just go find another Room."

"Right."

The Brunnettes walked around , left right , left right till they found Two Big Doors that held a Sign; **" Third Music Room"**

They grinned at each other in sucess as they finally found a Room that was silent and much to Teruko's glee , It was a Music Room. She could actually Practice! She feels so happy. "Finally! A Room where it's quite and the Best Part is; It's a Music Room!" She cheered , silently as she was aware that Yuroko had enough of Loud People with the execption of herself but when She cheers or talks loudly she would get a _Very Scary _glare from the bookworm.

They opened the handle to See Six Boys , The Hitachiin Boys were their , A Guy with Blonde Hair an Purple Eyes sat on a Chair , Crossed leg. Another Blonde Boy who was shorter right next to him , A Tall boy with Black Hair held a Stoic Look. And Lastly A Guy who completely can be Yuroko's Twin Brother if it weren't for the eyes. "Welcome." They greeted charmingly.

Yuroko's eyes narrowed as she turned away with her hear thumping for some unknwon reason. "Teruko... We should leave..." She whispered on the said girl's ear.

"Oh It's You!" The Twins said.

"Hey , Watch your Mouth." The Blonde Boy who sat scolded at them. "They're Ladies and They should be treated with Respect." He said as He stand up and walked over to the shock and confused brunnettes. "Welcome to Ouran High School's Host Club! Rare Scholarhip Students , Mikazuki Yuroko and Niji Teruko!" He greeted them with a charming smile.

Yuroko and Teruko weren't affected by his charms at all but were confused on How they knew they're names clearly. "How did you know?" Yuroko questioned , warily as she turned alert while Teruko was twitching and bitting her lip to stop herself on hitting the Blonde Man in the Face.

"If I didn't know all about you , I shouldn't be in this School right?" He asnwered.

Yuroko twitched in annoyance. _"Snobbish Rich Brat." _"...Yeah..." She sweatdropped.

The Blonde boy began to Rant on how was she a Hero with Yuroko as her side-kick (Much to the Dark blue eyed girl's chargin') as Yuroko was left ignored much to her relief but Teruko on the other hand was not much Lucky as Her. Teruko was left in horror as Tamaki leaned into her face and said. "Would you like to try me?" Much to her Horrification.

Then Teruko stammared in horror as she tried to explain but was cut off by the Boy who called her Teru-chan and Yuroko Yuro-chan which they snapped at him who cried as the tall guy patted his headd in comfort , giving him his Bunny.

"Anyway. We were just looking for somewhere quiet! Please Excuse..." She was interupted when she topled over the vase , Yuroko's eyes narrowed as Teruko's face turned into horror.

"Oh No, That Rune Vase was supposed to be feature for the School Auction." One of the Twins said.

"What will we do...? We were going to start the bedding at 8 Million Yen." The Other finished.

Yuroko's face turned into slight of horror , pushing her glasses up covering her horrified eyes. _"8 MILLION YEN?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO PAY IT BACK!?"_ She sent a glare at Teruko who shivered and started to sweat.

"I... I'll pay it ba..." Her Stammering was interupted by the Bored Twins who sighed.

"Can you?" One Asked.

"You don't seem to be Rich to us." The Other finished.

"That's because we aren't." Yuroko muttured in annoyance.

The Yuroko look alike turned to the Blonde Man , "What would you do , Tamaki?"

The said blonde sat back down and sighed as he rested his elbow on the arm chair with a sigh. "Oh.. Do you know this proverb , Niji-kun? Mikazuki-kun?" He closed his eyes for a moment then open them with a smirk. "When In Rome , Do as Romans do. If you have Money , Pay with your Own Body! From Now On , You are the Host Club's Maid!" He pointed at Teruko.

The Horrified look was once again appeared on Teruko's look , _"What?"_

Yuroko sighed as she face palm. " I'll join her , The Moron is quite clusmy after all , I Don't need more debt thing going higher." She piped up , boredly as she crossed arms to her chest.

"Excellent! Starting Now! You Two are the Host Club's new Maids!" Tamaki declared.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Several Minutes Later - **

"Im starting to regret this..." Yuroko muttured as she gracefully served the customers."And I Blame you , Teruko."

"If we weren't so determined to find a Peaceful Place , I knew we should have been at Home or atleast at a Public Library." Teruko mumbled grabbing the Tea-cups gracefully as she walked towards the Kitchen , She and Yuroko halted to watch the Twins.

Hikaru laughed , pointing at his Brother. "And this Guy formated the Data he made overninght when he was half asleep!"

Kaoru slammed his palms to the Table , embarrased. "Hikaru! That's!" Hikaru ignored his brother and Continued. "And He panicked and Cried to me-..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined with a Tick Mark forming on his head then looked down in embarrasment. "You are Cruel... In front of Everyone... Telling that Story..." He muttured but Hikaru heard him clearly.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru looked guilty as He grasped his Twin Brother's chin , leaing their faces. "Im so sorry , Kaoru... It's just... that you were so cute that time..." He explained , softly.

"Hikaru...!"

The Girls with them squealed. "Brotherly LOVE!"

Their was Telepath Conversationed started on the Girls;

_"They're... Incest?" _Yuroko blinked in shock , She was in fact liked Kaoru as_ friend _of course.

_"Nope... I think that's called; Twincest." _Teruko corrected in disgust , shooking her head. She actually started to have this weird feeling arounf Hikaru but she was too oblivious to notice.

"I Don't understand this world..." The Best friends say with a sweat-drop.

"Our Motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customer's needs." Kyoya appeared making the Girls jumped slightly , startled.

_"How did He got their? I hadn't even felt his Presence!" _Yuroko thought as she scolded at herself for being so distracted at the Show.

_"THE HELL?! That guy is one hell of a devil..." _Teruko thought with a slight shiver_. "Like Yuroko when she's pissed off..."_

With One Last thought , Things would get more interesting;

_"I Repeat what I said; I regret joining you , Teruko. And I still Blame you, I should have left you suffer in this insanesss..." _

_" I should have gone home and leave Yuroko instead of following her! I Blame her!"_

**G/N: Sooo... What do you think? Do you like it? I Do Hope you so!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**G/N: Enjoy~... I Don't own Ouran.**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Last time:**_

_"I Don't understand this world..." The Best friends say with a sweat-drop._

_"Our Motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customer's needs." Kyoya appeared making the Girls jumped slightly , startled. _

"How did He got their? I hadn't even felt his Presence!" _Yuroko thought as she scolded at herself for being so distracted at the Show._

"THE HELL?! That guy is one hell of a devil..."_ Teruko thought with a slight shiver. "Like Yuroko when she's pissed off..."_

_With One Last thought , Things would get more interesting;_

"I Repeat what I said; I regret joining you , Teruko. And I still Blame you, I should have left you suffer in this insanesss..."

" I should have gone home and leave Yuroko instead of following her! I Blame her!"

**Right Now: (Third/No POV)**

"By the way , Tamaki is the best out of all of us." Kyoya added , arms crossed.

Yuroko and Teruko grabbed the Request data , that Kyoya handed his look-alike. "No Way..." Yuroko trailed. "I know... I can't believe he's number one..." Teruko continued. "GAH! His Request is rate 70%?! THE HECK?!" They both finished in unison as they stare at the request date in disbelief.

_"I Mean... Sure He's Handsome but He's an Idiot."_ Yuroko thought.

_"He can act all gentleman all he want... He's not going to get my hear my praise about him being so 'perfect' unless he has my respect and besides... I Like... H- WHAT THE HECK! IM NOT FINISHING THE SETENCE! This place is making me and Yuro is turning into Nutcases..." _While Teruko was in her own little world , ranting about how this place has weird and stupid people.

"You two would be taking care of chores for a while." Kyoya snapped the Two out of their thoughts or little worlds."Run away if you want... But I have an Excellent Staff at home." Kyoya said with a devilish smile." Do you have your passport?" He questioned which to the Two Girls it meant; _" I'll make you two leave Japan." _

The brunettes took a step back from Kyoya. _"Man... He's even scarier than Mom..." "Oh my gosh... He could be Yuroko's Twin with that devil smile." _

"He's right." A warm breath was blown into the Two girl's ears.

"YEEK!" "Kya!" The two squeaked out of shock and surprise.

"Work hard for the 8 Billion Yen , Girls." Tamaki added who was behind the Two girls.

Yuroko put a hand to her chest and glare at him lightly. "Don't do that." She stated , Teruko on the other hand was plotting desmise and suffering for the Blonde Man. No _One _Scares her!... Well with the execption of Yuroko , Mrs. Mikazuki and Maybe Kyoya.

"Oh?" He put a finger to his lips in questioning." This is one of my best techniques." He said , Yuroko look him boredly and stated with a bored Tune.

"Go Away. I'm not interested." She said , As she turned her back from the Blonde Man . making the man sulk in his corner , drawing circles with his finger , a depressing around him. Yuroko just stare at him for a moment then went to the Kitchen to make more Cakes that was ordered by Hani-sempai.

Teruko , Being the always , _Helpful , Generous _Girl she is , You do know that's sarcasm right? Even if she planned the Man's desmise , Walked to the Man and patted him in awkward comfort. "Hey... It's okay..." She said awkwardly. "Girl/Boy... It dosen't really matter... It's the inside beauty that counts... right?" She used her Mother's qoute when she met her Father.

Tamaki who imedietly looked shocked. "...Well , True...But..." He then began to rant on how god sometimes creates perfect Humans.

Yuroko who came out holding Four Cakes by Two Trays on each hands , twitched quite annnoyed by the Blonde Man's stupid behavior and arrogance. While Teruko just resisted the urge to just punch him to the wall to death and just hide his body or just burn it. It was quite an Easy task but she would never risk it , Yuroko would just murder her instead with... swords. How did she got them? Teruko would never know. As it now begans to become one of the World's greatest mysteries.

Teruko then began to calculate on what word that discribes the Blonde Man before her. She put her hand to her chin. "How am I going to describe him...? Yuro-chan , Any Ideas?" The Music-loving girl asked the bored-looking teen who had sat down and read a dictionary which appeared out of nowhere but Teruko didn't need to know that.

Yuroko who hadn't look up from the dictionary , replied. "Snobbish?" She suggested.

Teruko shooked her head. "Nah."

"Brat?"

"Nope."

"Annoying?"

"No."

" Troublesome?"

"Nah..."

"Needy?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh! I know..."

"Ah! Same here!"

" You've finally understand~!" Tamaki said happily as He heard the Two Girl's Words of 'I know' and 'Same here'.

"It's IDIOTIC!" They said in a matter-of-fact tune.

And All Hell Froze Over as Every Member of the Host Club Remember Kaoru and Hikaru's Sarcastic Words last time before the Girls were here.

_" If a Girl calls Tono Idiotic!" _

_"It's the day where all Hell froze over!" _

Tamaki frozed in shock with wide eyes while the Twins turned to them with poker faces.

Kaoru and Hikaru was next to the Two Girls , patting them in the head or on the backs , laughing so hard that tears came out of their eyes. "Your both strong after all~!" "There aren't Many Girls who could hurt him that Much!"

"...I felt a bit guitly..." Yuroko stare at Tamaki who sat on the Corner of the Room , a Depressing Aura around him as He draw circles on the floor , once again.

"Huh... Same here..." Teruko admit it quitely.

"But We still kept what we said thought..." They both added.

"Excuse us..." Yuroko started. "Suoh-sempai..." Teruko never get to finish the Girl's setence when Tamaki corrected depressingly.

"'King'" He began to explain. "I go by that here." He added. "Otherwise I don't know both of you!"

"Ok..."

"Awkward..." Teruko commet.

"Yeah." Yuroko nodded in agreement as she grabbed a Tray of empty Tea-pot an Tea-cups and bega to walk to the direction of the room , passing Tamaki , htting him in the process. "You're blocking the way , Sempai." She said as she turned her head to him then went back to walk to the kitchen , while Tamaki sulked even more when he heard his 'daughter's' Words.

Hikaru nudged Tamaki. "Don't just slack..." Kaoru then Nudged Tamaki on his left side. "Off from work , Tono."

Kyoya walked over to the Trio. " Tamaki , You have Many Customers waiting in line." Kyoya remained , Geez , Such a Supportive friend you are , Kyoya.

Hani jumped off of Mori's shoulders and rushed to the Two Girls , who were currently having their break. "Yu~ro~chan 3 Te~ru~chan 3~!" Hani greeted. "Do you want to eat together?" Flowers coming to Hani's sides , adding the Cute affect which affected the Two girls greatly.

"Well... No , I don't really like sweets." Yuroko lied , nervously trying to get herself from squealing at his cuteness.

"Haha... Same here..." Teruko chuckled nervously as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Usa-chan is a stuffed rabbit~! Do you want to hold it~?" Hani asked with bright eyes.

"Eto... I'm not really a Huge fan of rabbits , Hani-sempai..." That's clearly a Lie from Teruko.

"E-Eto... Im kinda... not really a fan of rabbits , too , Hani-sempai..." That's clearly a Truth , Yuroko never really liked rabbits , It reminded her someone from her childhood , She couldn't really remember his name at all , truth to be told , He didn't tell her but ignore her.

Hani neared his face to the Two Girl's whose eyes narrowed. "You don't like my Usa-chan?" Hani asked with slightly sharp eyes , the Cuteness disappearing , He's question is almost like a... a Threat to Yuroko.

The Teenage Girl's hearts thumped , Yuroko stare at Hani with wide yet observing eyes as she can tell , He's an AB. And You don't want to know how she knew , "Please let me play it... It's cute isn't it?" Teruko finally giving up which Hani gave his stuffed rabbit , happily to Teruko, grinning.

"RIGHT~! 3!"

"I'll be at the Kitchen if you need Me." Yuroko said as she walked to the Ktichen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Several Minutes Later -**

The Door opened and walked in Teruko , which Tamaki and his best customer notice. "Oi Thank for buying our things , litte piggy."

Teruko twitched. _"LITTLE piggy? Am I really that small?"_

"Huh? What is this?" Tamaki asked as he obeserve the brand before him.

"Coffee," Yuroko answere as she walked out of the kitchen door with Trays on her hands. "It was one of the things on the note." Teruko added.

Tamaki held the item up. "Is this already ground? I never seen this brand."

"No , It's Instant." She answered.

"Instant?" Then Tamaki suddenly realized. "OHH! Isn't this the one commeners made? That if you pour hot water , The Coffee is ready to drink?!"

The Host Club Members Began to Surrond it.

"..."

"I see... This is the commener's..."

"So it's true that Poor People don't have time to grind beans..."

"Such Lovely wisdom from commeners."

"I want to try it~!"

A Tick appeared on the black-haired beauty , Teruko. "TCH! I'll go find another one!"

"No , It's Fine! I'll drink it!" Tamaki said , his face beaming with confidence. While Everyone around him clapped in amazement.

"Ooh Tono , you have courage."

"300 yen for 100 grama! Such savings... It's cheaper than the one cup of coffee."

Yuroko twitched as she rubbed her temples to ease her headache that is soon coming out in full blown while Teruko growled under her breath. "Shitty Rich Bastards..."

"They are playing around too much." A Woman who was talking to Tamaki earlier , commets. "There's no wait it suits their taste."

"Huh?" Teruko look at her in confusion while Yuroko notice an evil twinkle in the Woman's Eyes , but kept quite. She should probably talk about this to Kyoya or that Stupid Blonde Tamaki.

"Oh , Im sorry." She apoligize with a smile. "I was talking to myself."

"Al...right." Teruko said awkwardly while Yuroko was eying the woman in suspiscion.

"TERUKO! YUROKO! COME HERE AND MAKE US COMMONER COFFEE!" Tamaki called , exicitement blubbling up to him. Teruko and Yuroko turned to Tamaki to see some girls with Mori and the Twins , happily waiting to taste the delicious , legendary Commener's coffee as they dubbed it. "Everyone is waiting for both of you."

Teruko and Yuroko sweat-drop. _"Ain't this dandy?" "Wow! It's the best day of my life! I get to serve rich people!... Not." _

While the Woman stare at Tamaki in surprise. "Tamaki-sama...?"

Yuroko and Teruko began to make the coffee as Everyone watched them in amazement and awe , some clapped , some stared and some just plainly cheered Yuroko and Teruko on. But One Woman was not pleased as she glared at the Two Girl's in envy and jelously.

Once she's finished , The Twins gave the Coffees to their Two Customers. "Here Try it!" The Twins , including Honey said in unison as they smiled at the Girl.

"Hmm , But Im a it scared of drinking it~..." The Girl said nervously.

"My Dad will get angry." The Other Girl said as she stared down at cup of commener's coffee.

"See , They don't even know what to do. Pathetic." Yuroko commets silently as she crossed her arms to her chest.

Teruko put her hands behind her , in a unlady-like Manner; Like she cares. "Don't blame us if you don't like it." Yuroko nodded. "Yes , Don't blame us. If it dosen't suit your tastes , It's your fault that you all wanted to drink it , anwyay."

Tamaki smirked. "Heh. It won't suit our tastes?" Grabbing the girl's face , nearing his and her's faces leaving an inch of space left. "How about mouth-to-mouth...?"

The Girl blushed and stammared. "I...I...I...I'll...D...D...Drink it!"

Both Brunettes held amused looks. _"And I thought I was the Queen of Shuttering." "And I thought Yuroko was the Queen of Shyness." _

Tamaki grin , putting his cup of coffee up. "Well then , Cheers to the Commener's COFFEE!" Which they did , doing the same as Tamaki with the execption of Yuroko who walked away silently and sat down on a Couch while Teruko sat down next to her , playing the strands of her shoulder-lenght hair.

"...Drinking such a thing... Tamaki-sama must be crazy." A Girl next to Ayanokoujino-kimi whispered to the said girl. "Don't you think so , Ayanokounojino-kimi?"

Aya (Ayanokounojino-kimi) chuckled. "He's being polite to the Peasants." She stated , putting her near underneat her chin. "Being kind is a Problem too."

"Teruko~! Yuroko~!" The Trio (Tamaki and the Twins) called. "I/We want another cup!"

"You guys liked it?" Both said girls raised a questioning eye-brow.

"Yup! The inelegant Flavor." Hikaru started.

"And Wonderfully hot-rich taste makes us want more!" Kaoru finished.

"Yes! Daddy agrees!" Tamaki said in agreement.

"I see..." "Shitty Rich People and their needs..." The Girl's mumbled as they began to make 3 , once more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Few Seconds Later - **

"Yuroko~ Teruko~ Can you help us with something!" The Twins called from their Table , The Two Twin-like girls raised an eye-brow but shrugged , walking over to the Twins.

"What is it?" Yuroko asked.

"What do you want?" While Teruko asked rather rudely.

"I want to Show you the Cute Dresses we picked out for you!" Grabbing from the bag in the ground , They Showed a White Strapless dress with a red ribbon wrapped around the waist an the other was similar but the Color of the dress was Black and the Bow was Blue.

"HECK NO!"

_**This was actually before the Hiatus I almost forgot about till I read listen to Ouran's Opening Song... Haha! Sorry!**_

_**And By the Way... Me and Mariane decided...**_

_**HIATUS SHALL BE NO MORE! **_

_**YEAHH!**_

_**But... We have to delete Two of Mariane's Story; Our Lives Together (Fairy Tail) and Probably 'Wish a Star'**_

_**Sooo... We Decided to schedule the Stuff... **_

_**First; Akatsuki's Roses.**_

_**Second; Types of Love. **_

_**Third; Red Strings of Fate.**_

_**Then The Squeals of theses... So Yeah... **_

_**BYE~!**_


	4. Sorry

_**Im Sorry But... Im going to Quit Fanfiction... It's been a year sense Im in it , ne? The Two Red Strings would be in Angelcakes564's Position now and If you had any questions... Ask her... My Love for writting seems to have gone away for somehow... Im sorry... And Yes she's going to change the chapters too... And Yes Mawi's is also quiting this...**_


End file.
